The Next Avengers
by SinfullySimple
Summary: Saige Rogers is the daughter of Steve Rogers, A.K.A. Captain America...But no-one knows that. All of the Avengers had kids, but made sure the world didn't know. But now Red Skull is back and out for blood, and somehow he found out about the kids. Saige, not even knowing that there were other kids, is throne into a world of heros and villians, and the world of love. Will stop Skull?
1. Prologe (Saige)

**Hello Everyone! Ok, to this is my first muilty-chapter story I am posting on here, and I hope you like it. I started writing this about a year and a half ago, and the writing in the begining is not the best. Also, so far this story is UN-BETAD, that means all mistakes are mine. :) One more thing, at the begining of the chapter it will say a name, that name is who's point of view it is from. This is VERY IMPORTANT! The story will make no sence if you don't pay attention. Alright, so without further adue... The first chapter of The Next Avengers! :)**

* * *

The Next Avengers

Prologue

(Saige)

I watched in horror as the almighty Thor took his last breath and closed his eyes for the last time. Tears streaked down my face, but I barely noticed them.

Hawkeye was the first to fall. Took a blast from one of his own arrows that was thrown back at him. Then ten minutes later Black Widow fell. She was thrown into a wall and didn't get back up. Not long after that Hulk fell. He went into the shadows that rap whoever they're fighting, and never came back out. Finally, Thor just fell. He had a sword thrown at him. All who was left, I realized with a start, was Iron Man and my dad, Captain America.

I realized then and there that the world was probably going to end, and I could do nothing to stop it.

When I looked up again Iron Man's suite started to fail. When it finally happened I watched him plummet. When he hit the ground my dad ran over to him, trying to see if he was ok… but it was too late. The light in his chest was already gone.

My dad bowed his head in sorrow, then slowly got up to face whoever was raped in the shadows. "Daaaaad!" I screamed trying to get his attention. "Daaaaad!" I tried again. He acted like he didn't hear me, and I knew my voice had been lost in all the noise and chaos.

He fought bravely. Right up to the end. Right up to that horrible end people call death. I even saw the blow coming. It was in slow motion. Then at the last minute, the blow froze a centimeter from my dad, and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 1 (Saige)

_**Hey guys! :) So I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, sorry it was so short, but the chapters will be on average 500-1,000 words, and sometimes more. This is a story I have been working on for quite a while, and the first chapters where the first things I ever wrote, so please don't give up on the story! :) I hope everyone has a good day! :)**_

 _ ***ATTENTION* I do NOT own Avengers/Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. All rights are reserved.**_

 _ ***ATTENTION*This id UN-BETAED! All mistakes are mine.**_

 _ **ONWARD!**_

* * *

Chapter 1

(Saige)

I bolted upright screaming, and banged my head on the low ceiling. When I realized that I was in my room on the second floor of our house I stopped screaming, and tried to calm down.

I looked around my messy room knowing that my dad would be in at any moment making sure someone hadn't found out his identity and was taking revenge, that someone wasn't breaking in, and most of all, making sure I was ok.

I got out of my bed and stumbled toward the wall the light switch was on. I stumbled over my school books, and said some unpleasant words at them. When I finally reached the wall (after tripping over my laundry pile, running into my desk, and tipping over my computer) I found the light switch.

Just as I turned on the lights my dad came rushing in with his shield in one hand, and a cutting knife from the kitchen in the other.

"Saige? Are you ok? I heard you screaming and, well…. I didn't know what to think." He sounded out of breath.

"Ya, ya, I'm as ok as I ever have been when this happens."

He looked at me sadly as I walked back to my bed. I sat down, and he came and sat down with me. "Did you have the dream again?" He sounded worried, but not surprised.

"Ya." I replied.

"How bad was it?" "I mean… How vivid was it?"

"Well..." I recounted my dream in all the detail I could muster. I even described each death.

When I had finished, he had already put the knife and his shield down, and had me rapped in his arms. "Dad?" I asked.

"Ya?"

"I don't think I'm going to sleep anymore tonight."

He nodded, and didn't look in the least surprised. "Well, its six thirty now, how about we go to my room, and you can lay in the bed with me, and see if you can get some more rest before you decide to wake up. I know I have my normal run now, but I think I can skip it this morning. How about that?"

"Ok." I said as I gathered my favorite blanket, and my stuffed elephant. Yes, I know what everyone thinks about that. Whenever I tell someone they almost always make fun of me for it, but I'm not ashamed of it. I have had my elephant since I was six years old, and I wasn't about to let it go.

Anyways, once I curled up with dad I found it easier to relax, and try to fall asleep, and eventually I did.


	3. Chapter 2 (Saige)

_**Hello everyone! So I relize how short the chapters are right now, but I promise that they will get longer as we go along! :) Thankyou to everyone who started foloowing or favorited this story! I have decided that I will updated every Friday. Also, please please please drop me a review when your done! :) They make me smile! That's about all, enjoy the story!**_

 _ **Disclamer: I do not own Avengers, nor will I ever sadly.**_

 _ ***ATTENTION* : This is UNbetad, so any mistakes are mine. :) Thankyou!**_

* * *

(Saige)

When I woke up later that morning, my dad was gone from the bed. "Dad!" I called out as I got out of the bed. "Dad, were are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen" He called back.

I walked out of the bedroom and down the red hallway. My dad's bedroom is on the first floor, two rooms down from the kitchen. While my room is on the second floor, and is the only space on the second floor.

Most of the house is painted ether red or yellow, but my dad's room is painted a relaxing green, and my room is painted a light blue.

Anyway, when I got to the kitchen dad was making French toast and bacon for breakfast. "Good Morning." I said, sitting down at the breakfast bar.

"Good Morning." "I see you got back to sleep." He said without looking up from flipping the French toast.

"Ya, I guess I did."

"Well good."

There was long pause before he said anything again. But when he finally did it wasn't what I expected to hear. "Saige." He said. "We need to talk."

"What about?" I asked.

"Well… about going on a mission." I froze. I couldn't believe he would say that. Especially after last night. I mean last night's nightmare was the worst that I've had in years.

"Saige. I know that you couldn't live with yourself just sitting here waiting for me to come home… so you would come with me. But I promise I am 99.9% sure that it won't be a hard mission and it won't be dangers." "Please Saige. It will help save your life, four other kids' lives, and all of the Avengers some grief. Please." He almost seemed to be begging. He never begs.

I didn't know what to say. I was speechless. Plus, I don't know how letting my dad do this mission would save my life. Much less four other kids' lives, and the Avengers grief.

"What exactly is the mission?" I asked stiffly.

"I would… we would, go to Avengers' tower, and talk to the Avengers. I got a tip that the Red Skull was after the kids. So I need to know were the Avengers kids are, and I need to get them to a safe place."

"Wait, there are other kids?" I said as I stood up dramatically. "Why did you never tell me?" I'm practically screaming now. "Were are they? What are their names? How are old are they? Who else knows about them?"

All that time that I was rambling on my dad was yelling my name trying to get me to stop. So when I finally did he was out of breath. "Saige, I know you must have a million insults, questions, and feelings right now, but you have to trust me. It was for your own safety and the other kids that you didn't know. The only kid that knows I think might be Conner."

"Who?" I asked, calming down.

"Conner. Conner…. Stark."

"Conner Stark! Do you mean to tell me that Tony Stark and Pepper Potts or Stark or whatever you want to call her had a kid?"

"Yes." Replied my dad. Just as casual as ever.

"Who are the other parents? Like, who on the team are parents?"

"Well let's see," He sat there thinking for a moment. "All of them."

I didn't say anything. Then I thought about it, and I realized that I could use this mission to my advantage. "I'll make you a deal." I said finally to my dad. "I get to come with you. I'm not saying that I have to go with you every single time you go to get one of the kids, but I want to be there to get at least two. Also you have to promise me that I will be able to contact you at all times while you are away from the tower. Deal?"

My dad sat there silently for so long I thought he was going to say no. Then he said, "Deal. But, you can't pick a fight where there is not one needed. Also you can't, under any circumstances, not listen to me and the team when we are in the field. Got it?"

"Ok!" I said exited to meet the kids and the team. "When do we leave?"

"Today. Go start packing while I finish making breakfast. But remember only the essentials."

"Ok!" I said as I started running down the hall to get to my room.

 ** _One more thing! I have a poll up on my page for what you guys want me to write about next! :) I have written all of this story, and I need something more to write! It would be great if you could go there and tell me what YOU want! :) Have a good day!_**


	4. Chapter 3 (Saige)

_**Hey guys! :) So we are back again with another update first book in the sieries! I hopr you enjoy it, and happy Friday!**_

* * *

(Saige)

Once we had eaten breakfast and finished packing we loaded our bags in the car. Between the two of us we only had five bags. Though the fifth one was just for dad's shield.

We had a long way to travel. Since we lived in Cuyahoga Falls, OH and the tower was in Manhattan, NY. We didn't talk very much the first few hours. Then in about our third hour of driving I asked how many other kids there were.

"From what I know there are five of you in total. Each like there parent and or parents. You know kind of how I passed down the serum to you, so you have similar and or the same powers as me." He explained.

"Cool, what are their names?" I asked. Letting curiosity get the best of me.

"To be honest I don't know any of their names except for Conner's. I do know that there are three girls and two boys total."

"Cool. I'll still have some girlfriends to hang out with while we're there." I said more in general then anything. "I can't wait to meet them."

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up the car was parked in a parking grange. I looked at the clock and it read 8:00 p.m. _How long was I asleep?_ I thought to myself. Then I realized that my dad wasn't in the car, and I sat up abruptly.

That's when I saw him. Right in front of the car was my dad talking to Tony Stark.

I rolled down the window. "Dad?!" I didn't mean to but I made both of them jump.

"Oh, Saige, it's just you. Glad to see you awake."

"Glad to be awake." I said with a smile on my face.

"Well, are you going to come out and meet me or not?" Tony said. A cocky grin on his face.

"Wow! Dad did an amazing job describing your personality and everything!" I shot back as I got out of the car.

"Ooooo, feisty one I see." Tony said.

Next thing he knew he was on his back with the breath knocked out of him from the impact of hitting the hard concrete floor. "Don't you dare call me feisty ever again. Got it?" I said getting off of his chest so he could get up.

My dad just stood there smirking while Tony got up and dusted himself off. "You know," Tony started. "If you ruin this suite then you have to pay for it."

"Stark, I wouldn't push her." Dad warned him. "She has taken me down in a hand to hand fight more times than I would care to admit."

"Oh? Really?!" Tony said in mock surprise. "Ok, well," He said turning back to Cap'. "How much douse little Ms. Cap sickle Jr. here know?"

I started to go after him again but this time my dad held me back. "Ooooo! I'm so scared!" Tony mocked.

"You know what Tony?" Dad said looking from him to me and back again. "I'm gana let her have you here if you be don't quite."

Now he looked a little scarred. Then all the sudden I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. It looked like a person, about my dad's age, dressed in black with only one sleeve and a metal arm on the other side. But then he was gone as soon as he had appeared.

I looked to my dad and told him that we were being watch in sign language. He nodded and asked for a description. I told him and he looked stunned and worried. "Hey," He suddenly said, snapping Tony out of the trance he was in while he was watching us trying to figure out what we were saying. "Why don't we head to the tower now? It's getting late and it's been a long day of driving."

"Ok…" Tony says, eyeing us suspiciously.

"Alright. Then we'll meet you back at the tower then." Dad said as he turned around to get into the car. "Come on Saige. It's just about a ten-minute drive from here to the tower."

"Wait. Cap' as much as I dislike you, I'm kind of liking your daughter. So," He said turning to me. "I will give you an offer that about two other people have gotten. You want a ride to the tower in the car, or do you want to fly with me?"

I was shocked for a minute while his words sunk in, then I asked the obvious question. "How would I hold on? And what position would I be in?"

"Well," Tony said. "I could carry you bride style, or I carry you piggy back style. Your choice. "

"Piggy back." My dad and I said at the same time.

"Alright then." He says. "I would step back for a minute if I were you."

I stepped back and random parts of his suit started fly towards him. Slowly all the pieces come. Finally, he has his entire suit on.

"All right. See you there Cap sickle."

 **"See you Saige!" Yelled to me as we flew out of the garage.**


	5. Chapter 4 (Saige)

_**Hey guys! :) So we are back again with another update first book in the sieries! I hopr you enjoy it, and happy Friday!**_

* * *

(Saige)

Once we had eaten breakfast and finished packing we loaded our bags in the car. Between the two of us we only had five bags. Though the fifth one was just for dad's shield.

We had a long way to travel. Since we lived in Cuyahoga Falls, OH and the tower was in Manhattan, NY. We didn't talk very much the first few hours. Then in about our third hour of driving I asked how many other kids there were.

"From what I know there are five of you in total. Each like there parent and or parents. You know kind of how I passed down the serum to you, so you have similar and or the same powers as me." He explained.

"Cool, what are their names?" I asked. Letting curiosity get the best of me.

"To be honest I don't know any of their names except for Conner's. I do know that there are three girls and two boys total."

"Cool. I'll still have some girlfriends to hang out with while we're there." I said more in general then anything. "I can't wait to meet them."

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up the car was parked in a parking grange. I looked at the clock and it read 8:00 p.m. _How long was I asleep?_ I thought to myself. Then I realized that my dad wasn't in the car, and I sat up abruptly.

That's when I saw him. Right in front of the car was my dad talking to Tony Stark.

I rolled down the window. "Dad?!" I didn't mean to but I made both of them jump.

"Oh, Saige, it's just you. Glad to see you awake."

"Glad to be awake." I said with a smile on my face.

"Well, are you going to come out and meet me or not?" Tony said. A cocky grin on his face.

"Wow! Dad did an amazing job describing your personality and everything!" I shot back as I got out of the car.

"Ooooo, feisty one I see." Tony said.

Next thing he knew he was on his back with the breath knocked out of him from the impact of hitting the hard concrete floor. "Don't you dare call me feisty ever again. Got it?" I said getting off of his chest so he could get up.

My dad just stood there smirking while Tony got up and dusted himself off. "You know," Tony started. "If you ruin this suite then you have to pay for it."

"Stark, I wouldn't push her." Dad warned him. "She has taken me down in a hand to hand fight more times than I would care to admit."

"Oh? Really?!" Tony said in mock surprise. "Ok, well," He said turning back to Cap'. "How much douse little Ms. Cap sickle Jr. here know?"

I started to go after him again but this time my dad held me back. "Ooooo! I'm so scared!" Tony mocked.

"You know what Tony?" Dad said looking from him to me and back again. "I'm gana let her have you here if you be don't quite."

Now he looked a little scarred. Then all the sudden I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. It looked like a person, about my dad's age, dressed in black with only one sleeve and a metal arm on the other side. But then he was gone as soon as he had appeared.

I looked to my dad and told him that we were being watch in sign language. He nodded and asked for a description. I told him and he looked stunned and worried. "Hey," He suddenly said, snapping Tony out of the trance he was in while he was watching us trying to figure out what we were saying. "Why don't we head to the tower now? It's getting late and it's been a long day of driving."

"Ok…" Tony says, eyeing us suspiciously.

"Alright. Then we'll meet you back at the tower then." Dad said as he turned around to get into the car. "Come on Saige. It's just about a ten-minute drive from here to the tower."

"Wait. Cap' as much as I dislike you, I'm kind of liking your daughter. So," He said turning to me. "I will give you an offer that about two other people have gotten. You want a ride to the tower in the car, or do you want to fly with me?"

I was shocked for a minute while his words sunk in, then I asked the obvious question. "How would I hold on? And what position would I be in?"

"Well," Tony said. "I could carry you bride style, or I carry you piggy back style. Your choice. "

"Piggy back." My dad and I said at the same time.

"Alright then." He says. "I would step back for a minute if I were you."

I stepped back and random parts of his suit started fly towards him. Slowly all the pieces come. Finally, he has his entire suit on.

"All right. See you there Cap sickle."

 **"See you Saige!" Yelled to me as we flew out of the garage.**


	6. Chapter 5 (Conner)

_**Hello! I am so so so so so so so so Sorry for not updating in forever! I did not mean to skip an update and leave you guys hanging there. I have decided that I am going to update randomly, but there will be at least 1 chapter a week, or no more than 4. Thankyou so much for sticking by me and this story! Please feel free to review. :)**_

 _ **Song belongs to Imagine Dragons. It's their song "Gold". Or at least the begining of it. lol**_

 _ **Disclamer: I do not own Avengers. Only the kids. :)**_

 _ ***ATTENTION* THIS IS UN-BETA-ED! ALL MISTAKES ARE MY OWN. Thankyou. :)**_

* * *

Conner Stark

"Conner!" Mom called.

 _Fast comes the blessing of all that you dreamed_

 _But then comes the curses of diamonds and rings_

 _Only at first did it have its appeal_

 _But now you can't tell the false from the real_

 _Who can you trust_

 _When-_

"Hay! Why'd you turn off my music?"

"Conner, I have been looking for you for half an hour!" Mom said.

"I've been right here mom. Besides, why couldn't you just ask J.A.R.V.I.S.?" I said.

"I… I don't know." She said, trying to come up with a good excuse.

"It's fine mom. I'm just picking on you. Now, what did you need?" I said with a smile on my face that looked almost the exactly the same as dad's.

"Well, I'm having potential investors for the company coming over for dinner in thirty minutes. Giving that your father is not home, I can't blame the tools and stuff lying round on him. Also I can't blame the loud music down here on someone that's not in the house. So…."

"So you need me to turn off my Imagine Dragons, clean up all my tools and stuff from upstairs. Then you need me to either go upstairs or stay down here till they leave. Right?" I said, knowing the routine.

"You make it sound horrible." Mom replied. "But yes."

"Don't worry mom. I know you love me." I said smiling while I headed up the steps. She followed up. "When I'm done, I'll work in the shop. But, do you know if dad is busy tonight?"

"Umm… I don't know. But if you want you can call him tonight. That is what you're trying to ask right?"

"You know me to well." I said.

I finished picking up and went down to the lab. "J, can you please lock the door and block out the windows please."

"Yes sir." Jarvis's voice replied.

"J, how many times have I told you to just call me Conner?"

"Exactly fifteen times Sir." Jarvis replied.

"Ok. One, it was a rhetorical question. Two, call me Conner!"

"Ok…. Conner."

"Thankyou." I said with an exasperated sigh. "Now, unlock secret compartment B-0-1 please. Password Grayson."

Ok. So I know that I'm the son of a superhero and all, but I still like the other comic books. My favorite has to be Robin. A.K.A Richard Grayson. Eventually he becomes Nightwing, but that's beside the point.

"Password accepted. Opening compartment now." Jarvis replied. A draw type thing came out of the wall to my left.

"Thanks J." I said, going over to it. I got the contents out and started working.

This was my most important invention that I can, and will, ever make. I, Conner Stark, son of Tony Stark and Pepper Pots, have found a way to create a healthy and stable Arch. Reactor. This one though, can be used for many different things. Not only is it an electro magnet, but it is also and E.M.P emitter, and a communicator.

It was amazing! Plus, I had made it. Not dad. Not someone on the news. Not someone in a different country. Me. And I couldn't wait to show dad. I was planning on finishing tonight anyways. So, mom being distracted was just a bonus.


	7. Chapter 6 (Conner)

_**Hey guys! :) Here's another chapter for you! :) Hope you like it! Feel free to leave a comment.**_

* * *

(Conner)

I got done with the reactor around seven o'clock, and then tried to call dad. Finally, on the twentieth time he picked up.

"Hay buddy!" Dad said as his face popped up on the screen. "What's up? I only got a couple minutes. I have to meet Capsicle and Capsicle Jr."

"Oh," I said with disappointment in my voice. "Well if you have to go…."

"No, buddy." Dad said, his face softening. "I don't have to go yet. So, tell me. What's up? Did you get kicked off the main floor tonight? I think Pepper said something about a meeting tonight."

My face brightened up. "Well, yes I was. But that gave me the time I needed to finish a secret project that I've been working on."

"Ooooo, and what is this secret project that you've been working on?" Dad said with a curiosity evident in his voice.

"Well…. It's an Arch. Reactor, but," I continued quickly. "It is healthy for the body, if put in, and it would make a suite fully operational." I said holding up the glowing purple and metal circle.

"Why is it glowing purple?" Dad asked, always the one to ask the stupid question and ignore the real question. Though I was glad he wasn't to mad.

"Well I made it from a slightly different energy source. Or, in other words, I was working and Dum-E accidently dropped a random chemical into the mixture, and it started glowing purple. But don't worry," I said. "I tested this baby in my suite yesterday, and JARVIS has run all the simulations in the world. It works perfectly!"

"That's awesome bud. Though can I ask you to do a couple of things for me?" Dad said, a big smile on his face.

"Ya, of course. Anything." I said eager to comply.

"One, don't put it in yourself or anything like that. Two, be careful. And three, well, you have to send me all of the blueprints, and all of your notes. I want to see everything you have on it ok? I always love seeing how much of a genius my son is. Deal? Oh, and I'll tell Pepper."

"Deal!" I said as soon as he said he would tell mom. I definitely did not want to be the one to explain to her what I did. Nor would I want to be anywhere in a fifty-mile radius.

"Alright. I'll tell her tonight when I talk to her. Just make sure that the door to wherever you are being locked, ok?" Dad said, a sly smirk showing on his face.

"Of course." I said back, matching his smile.

"Alright. I know you guys are coming here on Wednesday, so try to be extra good till then. If you are, then maybe I'll let you come on a fun flight with me around New York. OK?"

"Ok."

"Alright, well I have to go meet the good Captain and his daughter. We'll talk more when I call later tonight, ok?" He said with an eye roll.

"Ok. Talk to you later dad." I said before I went to press the end button. "Oh, wait!" I said quickly before either one of us could hit the end button. "Two things,"

"Yes?" Dad asked.

"One, what day is it? Then, two, when are we supposed to be at the tower?"

"It's Friday, and you're supposed to be here on Tuesday. Though just as a little side note, Pepper hates it when you don't know what day of the week it is. She doesn't expect much, but she wants you to at least know that."

"Ok, and good to know. Bye dad."

"Bye son." He said. Then the call ended.

"Alright then." I muttered to myself. "I guess that's that. JARVIS?"

"Yes Conner?" The British voice replied.

"Start running diagnostics on the reactor please."

"Yes Conner."


	8. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys! Sorry it has been so long. I have had some heath issues the past couple months, but those are gone now! :) Yay! But, heres the main thing- As you have noticed, I am no good at updating on time. Part of that is I am not really suppostto be reeding/ posting fanfics on any sites, so I have to fine the time to do it in when my family is not around. And trust me, with a family of 7, that's hard!**_

 _ **Anyways, I am going to post the rest of the chapters for this story! Which means that you guys will have the FULL first book! :) Yay! I am continuing it as a seires though, and have started working on the second book. :) I hope you enjoy the story from here on out, and please feel free to drop me some reviews/ comments on any chapter! :) Thanks for all who read/readding/ going to read this! :) Enjoy!**_

 _ ***ATTENTION!* THIS STORY IS UN BETA-ED. ANY AND ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE (This gose for the rest of the book) ;)**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Conner

"Conner, honey, wake up. Your dad's do to call in about five minutes. I figured you would want to talk to him." Mom said, shaking me awake.

"Ummmm." I said, turning my head the other way.

She chuckled. "Come on. He'll- "Just then JARVIS announced that dad was calling. I decided to sit up.

"Ok. I'm up. Promise." I said, sitting up just as dad popped up on the screen. Mom gasped at how he looked. He was currently rapping bruised ribs with an Ace bandage.

"Tony." Mom gasped. "What happened?"

"Ummmm… ok, well I need you to listen very carefully. I will explain more when you are here and safe but- "

"Wait," Mom cut in. "What do you mean there and safe? Tony, what's going on?"

"Well if you would let me finish." He sighs and finishes rapping his ribs. "So I meant Steve and his daughter Saige, and I liked her so I offered her a ride to the tower. She wanted to fly right along next to her dad's car and wave. So I asked JARVIS to locate him. When we got there he was fighting Red Skull. She was foolish, jumped off my back, and ran over to her dad when he was at gunpoint. Steve tried to convince her to run and get the rest of the team but she refused.

"Finally she agreed and turned to run. But Skull shot her. And before you ask," He quickly continues. "I don't know if she's alright. Banner and S.H.I.E.L. D's best doctors are with her in surgery. That's all I know."

He lets that settle in before continuing. "Red Skull is after all the kids." He said quietly, looking down at something he had in his lap. "I need you guys to get on the jet now. Happy is already waiting there for you, and they are ready to take off."

Mom seemed too shocked to speak, so I spoke for her. "Alright. What do we need to bring?"

"Pepper, you need to bring all your work stuff, and anything that is important to you." He said. Then he turned to me. "Conner, I need you to bring your suite, the Rescue suite, and the secret project. Also bring anything important."

"Got it." I said, already starting to grab things.

"Alright. Its ten o'clock now, you guys should be here by five. Hopefully we'll know by that point if Saige will be ok."

"Alright. See you there dad."

"Alright. I love you Peps. Just do as I say and it'll all be ok."

"I-I love you to." She managed to stammer out.

The flight was pretty quiet. Nether mom or I knew what to say. Supposedly I was the only kid that knew that there were other kids. At least as far as I knew. It was weird. Our parents hiding us in all. I mean, I completely get it. But it's still weird to me.

I was taken out of my thinking by mom's voice. "Conner, we're here." She said. I got up silently and I followed her into the tower. "JARVIS where is Tony?" Mom asked.

"On the living room floor Miss. Potts. The thirtieth to be exact." Came the British reply.

"Thankyou." She said in response, then she turned to me. "Happy is bringing all of the stuff in. I'm guessing that the tower is on high alert, so I'll trust you won't get into any trouble?" It was phrased more as a question then anything so I nodded.

"Of course."

"Ok then. Be careful, and I love you."

"I love you to mom." I smiled my best smile at her. She smiled back and went to the elevator. As soon as the doors closed I raced to get on the next one. "JARVIS, what floor is the infirmary on?"

"The fifteenth floor sir."

"JARVIS, what have I told you about calling me sir?"

"Sorry…. Conner."

"For one, thank you. For two, don't apologize. You just said the words. Don't say it if you don't truly mean it." I said as I walked into the elevator and pressed the infirmary floor.

When I got there, I had someone direct me to her room. Apparently the cover story was that she was a homeless civilian who got caught in the cross fire. I told them that I was a friend, and they gave me directions.

When I got there I saw that no other than Captain America was sitting at her bedside, so I decided to not go in. I just stood there looking at her through the window.

She was beautiful, even wrapped up in all the bandages. She was also on a ventilator. But none of that mattered. She was amazing.

She had fiery red hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, but still reached her waist. She was about five feet three inches, and was built well. She had beautiful porcelain skin, and all of her features were soft, but sharp.

Then her dad turned his head. I tried to get back quickly so that he wouldn't see me, but apparently it didn't work, because he came out of the door a second later and motioned me in.

"What're you doing out there son?"

"I-I-I was just umm… I- "

"It's ok. I know, you were just curious, right? You're Conner?" He asked, looking at me kindly.

"Ya. I mean, yes sir." I finally manage to get out.

He smiles back at me, and all the tension goes out of the room. "You don't have to be formal with me. Though I am glad that you have more manners than you father." He said the last part almost like and afterthought.

"I have actually heard that before. I think it's because of my mother." I said smiling back.

"I think so to." He replies. We sit there in a comfortable silence for a minute before he talks again. "She's beautiful, isn't she?" He asked.

"Yes, she is. Even here, all hooked up to machines and covered in bandages. She is the most beautiful person I have ever seen." I wanted to say. But I didn't… at least I thought I didn't. I turned to look at Steve to give him my answer, but he looked like I had already given him one.

"Sounds like love at first site to me." He said. I looked at him weird for a second before his smile widened, and he chuckled. "You said all that out loud."

"Oh." I said as I blushed.

"It's ok." He said back. He's quiet for a little before he talks again. "She has her mother's hair, and my eyes. Everything else isn't really either of ours. They're all her own."

"Who's her mother?" I ask. Not even dad had ever told me that.

"Natasha Roggers." He says, looking back to Saige.

"Like, the Natasha here?"

"Yes."

I wasn't sure what to say. So I asked another question. "I've heard about her from mom and dad, but what is she really like?"

"She was-is- the happiest kid ever. She was always smiling, making jokes. She was homeschooled for obvious reasons, but she was still always happy. She was really energetic to. She could go three rounds of sparring with me, and still have the energy to do a five mile run afterward. Even if she was in pain she would smile and joke. She always put on a brave face. Downplaying anything that was bothering her." He paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. "She also is the most caring person in all of the universe. As long as I trust someone, she will put her complete faith in them. Protect them at all cost. Even at the cost of her own life."

"She sounds like a hero through and through to me." I said without thinking.

He finally turned and looked at me. "Ya. Ya she is. Can I ask you something, Conner?"

"Of course." I said.

"When she wakes up, can you come down here to meet her? She was just so excited that there were other kids. She wanted to go and help me get them, wherever they are."

"Of course! I would love that. Just have JARVIS tell me to come down."

"Thank you Conner. It means a lot to me, and even more to her. Now your dad was looking for you, so you better go."

"Oh, ok. Thanks Cap." I said turning to go.

"And Conner?" He called out.

I turned around. "Yes?"

"Just call me Steve."

"Ok." I said, and walked out the door with a smile on my face.


	9. Chapter 8

Saige

Water. There was water all around me. I was slowly drifting to the bottom. The bottom of what I didn't know. Lake? Ocean? River? There was no way to tell. I was just about to hit the bottom when a sudden burst of electricity hit me. With it came memories.

There was one of what looked like me, but younger. Then there was a man, probably in his mid-twenties, with sandy blond hair and bright blue eyes. Dad. I thought. That guy was my dad. He seemed to be laughing at something the little me was doing.

When I looked she had slipped on the wet grass and landed on a sprinkler. She looked so surprised, but she didn't cry, though neither did she laugh. She just sat there, on top of the sprinkler and looked surprised up at her dad,

I remember this. I thought. This was when I was four in dad's backyard. Dad. I needed to get to dad.

I started to try and move, but my limbs wouldn't work. I was only a foot from the bottom now. There was another shock, and my limbs started working. I swam upwards, trying to break through to the surface. The only thing I could think of was getting back to dad. He needed me. He had lost too much already.

I opened my eyes to see blue ones staring right back at me. I tried to smile but there was something stopping me from doing so. That's when I tried to suck in a breath, but it didn't work. I felt something in my throat and started chocking. I went to pull whatever it was away, but my hands were trapped. I started to struggle even more.

"Saige!" Someone yelled. "Saige, stop fighting it. Let it breathe for you. Let it breathe for you." It was my dad, I realized.

I stopped struggling and tried to let whatever it was breathe for me. When he saw that I stopped struggling he looked at me and smiled. "I didn't think you were ever coming back to me. You had me so worried. You have everyone worried." He said, sounding so relived. I moved my hands to try and ask him to take the handcuffs off. He understood immediately. "Only if you don't mess with the ventilator." He said, watching my hands for me to sign him ok.

Once I did he removed to cuffs. "Can this be out?" I signed as my breath hitch from me trying to take a breath against the machine.

"Let me go ask." He replied out loud.

Once he had left the room, I finally took the time to assess where I was, how I was feeling, and what injuries I had to have to be able to be here. First I took in the room I was in. The walls, floor, and celling were all white. In fact, the only colorful thing was the door, which was painted like the American flag. I was in a standard hospital bed, and there where machines all around me keeping track of everything from my heart rate and blood presser to the oxygen levels in my blood. There was an I.V. in my hand, and in the crook of the same arm. One was giving me blood, and the other a clear fluid, I had no idea what it actually was, but I was guessing a mix of pain meds' and fluids.

Next I let myself take in the pain. My newly bruised wrist hurt a little, and my limbs felt weak, but all of my pain centered in my chest. Right where my ribcage split in the front. Then it all started coming back. Red Skull. The gun being pointed at dad. Me turning to run when a shot rang out. Hearing dad yell my name and Tony give a cry before going after Skull. The cold wind of the night on my skin…. then nothing. Nothing at all.

Then dad came back in with no other than Bruce Banner and a doctor following him. I must have been wincing because as soon as he saw my face he rushed over. "Saige, what's wrong? Dose it hurt?"

"Yes." I signed.

"Ok. Well let's see if you can get off of the ventilator then we'll give you more pain meds'. Ok?"

"Ok." I signed back.

Bruce, who had been watching with interest then stepped in. He cleared his throat. "Well Saige, you took a big hit there. Would you like me to go over the list of injuries before or after we check to see if you can get off of the ventilator?"

"After please." I signed.

"She says after please." Dad translated.

"Ok." He walked over to my left, and the doctor walked over to the right side of my bed. "Alright, when the ventilator sucks in air, I want you to suck with it so you get a big breath. Then when it blows out, you can blow a big breath out. Ok? And Dr. Evans is just going to listen to your lungs while you do that."

I slightly nodded. Dr. Evans put is step scope on my chest. When the time came I sucked a big breath in and out. It hurt a bit, but I could do it. "I think she's good." Dr. Evans said.

"Ok." Bruce said. "Thankyou Dr. Evans. I'll see you around then?"

"Of course." He replied. Then he turned to me. "Get better Saige. I'm sorry you got caught in the cross fire." Then he left.

I looked over at my dad confused. "He can't know that you're my daughter, remember? So to him you are a homeless civilian who we will be taking care of till you get back on your feet. One, because we care. Then because we feel bad you got taken out in the crossfire."

I nodded as much as I could, then turned back to Banner expectantly. "Can we please get on with it?" I signed as my breath hitched yet again.

"She asked if we could hurry up." Dad translated again.

"Oh, of course. Sorry." Bruce responded. "Ok, so when I start to take it out, I'm going to need you to cough, and continue until it's all the way out." He started to remove the tape that held the tube into place. "So…" He said trying to distract me. "How many languages do you know? I know your father has learned three, including English. What about you?"

I started coughing, and when it was finally out dad handed me a small glass of water with a straw in it to drink before I answered. When I finally answered though, my voice sounded like I had been gargling glass chips. "I know English, ASL, Spanish, French, Romanian, Russian, and German." I said, my voice just barely above a whisper. "Though I don't know why I learned Russian. Dad had me do that one."

Dad gave Bruce a pointed look that he that I missed, but didn't, before Bruce could speak again. He hesitated for a minute before responding. "That's a lot. Though you never know, you might need to know Russian one day. Then you will be fully prepared."

I shrugged, ready to move on to the next subject. "So how long was I out?"

"About two days." Dad replied.

"Two days!" I said. I didn't think that I was out that long. It hadn't felt like it.

"Ya." Bruce said. "And we nearly lost you twice."

Suddenly I remember the water, and the flashback from when I was four. "I know. I could feel the shocks. They're what reminded me that I had someone waiting for me here. What gave me a reason to fight."

"And what was that reason?" Dad asked quietly in German.

"You." I replied simply in the same language. "So," I said switching back to English. "What's the damage Doc'?"

"Well," He started. "You have a bullet wound in your chest, right where your ribcage splits. Then because of that bullet you had a collapse lung. We managed to fix that up when we got the bullet out." He smiled slightly. "You also have a broken leg from jumping twenty feet straight down, without anything to slow you down, or you tucking and rolling when you landed. Needless to say, you're going to need time to recuperate. "

"How long?" I asked, looking to dad.

He sighed. "Saige, you're pretty beat up. I would- "

"No." I cut him off. "We had a deal. If you break it, I will make sure we go home. Wake or otherwise."

"Fine." He said. "How about till you get the cast off your leg?"

"Fine." I said. "Dr. Banner?"

"Just call me Bruce." He said smiling at me.

"Ok. Bruce, what's your kid's name?"

"My boy's name is Andrew."

I nodded, satisfied. Then dad cleared his throat. We both looked to him. "Bruce, could you go and get the surprise for Saige?"

"Of course." He replied, then left the room.

"What surprise?" I asked smiling. "Did you get me a pony? Oh, you didn't have to." I said, then laughed.

Dad laughed to and smiled at me. "No, but I think you'll like this better than a pony." He turned as there was a knock on the door. "Come on in." He said.

When the door opened, I was expecting Bruce again, but it was definitely not Bruce. It was a boy. "Hi." He said standing in the doorway like he wasn't sure if he could come in.

"Hey." Dad said. He acted like he had already had a conversation with this boy. "Why don't you come on in and sit down?"

"Ok." He said. He walked over to the chair next to dad and sat down. That's when I finally got a clear look at him. He was in a plain blue t-shirt and some old shorts. He had brown hair, and deep warm brown eyes. He was a little tan, and he had soft features. He was smiling at me. "Hi." He finally said.

"Who are you?" I asked suddenly.

"Didn't- I-I mean didn't your dad tell you who I was before I came in?"

"No. This was a surprise. Now please, who are you?" There was an edge to my voice now, just to show him that I didn't trust him. Unfortunately, dad heard it to.

"Saige." Dad warned.

"I'm Conner. Son of Tony and Pepper Stark. And I am here to meet you." He said.

"Wait! Your one of the kids? That's awesome." I said smiling.

"Ya. Your dad said that you would like to meet me, so I can down when Dr. Banner sent for me. How are you feeling?"

"Well, to be honest, I feel like I got run over by a truck, then a bridge collapsed on me. But I'm good." I smiled at him. "Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Ya, of course. What?" He said. He seemed a little bit more comfortable now that I had let go of the edge in my voice.

"Why do you keep staring at me?

"What?" He replied quickly. "I-I wasn't staring at you. I just-I-I…" He sighed.

I kind of felt bad for him. He was completely flustered. But it was true. He had kept staring at me, but every time I would meet his gaze he would quickly look away.

"You thought she wouldn't notice, right?" Dad asked, bring me out of my thinking.

Conner looked at him. "Yes… No… I don't know."

"Well that's a lot of answers to one question now isn't it?" I said, making my way into the conversation. "Look, I wasn't trying to embarrass you. I was just wondering why, and pointing out an observation. It's what I always do."

It was true. I had trained to be very observant, and to point out what I observe to dad. "I know." He said. "Well I didn't actually know but, I mean I suspected, or I- I'm rambling again aren't I?" He asked.

"Yes, but that's ok." I replied. "It just means that you're nervous. Which you have every right to be. If I wasn't in this bed, I could probably kill you in three seconds flat." He paled considerably at that.

Dad chuckled. "Don't worry Conner." He said. "Though she can do it, she won't. Even if she could."

Conner relaxed. "I- I knew that. I just- "He sighed. "I have to go find my dad. It was nice meeting you Saige. I'll come by later it you would like."

"Oh." I said. "Ok. Ya, I would like that. See ya."

He smiled. "I'll see you around Steve." He shook dad's hand then waved bye to me one more time. Then, he walked out the door.


	10. Chapter 9

Saige

It took two months for me to get back to normal. During that time Conner and I grew close. He was there at almost all of my therapy sessions, and made sure that I had anything that I needed or wanted when I was stuck in the hospital. One time, he even brought me pizza and movies when I wasn't allowed to have anything too hard on my stomach. I ended up getting sick in the morning, but it was worth it.

Then, right after I got done with my last therapy session he asked me out next Friday. That was a week ago, and today is Friday.

"Saige!" Dad called. "Conner is here. Are you ready to go?"

I looked in the mirror. I had my hair in a French braid down my back, and a deep brown knee length dress. The dress was no-sleeve and had a nice jewel belt to go around the waist. It flared out a bit, but not much. I didn't like makeup, so I didn't have any of that on. "Coming!" I replied.

I was so nerves. It was the first time anybody had asked me on a date. Well, I guess it would be. Given that I was homeschooled I didn't have a lot of interaction with boys.

When I walked into the living room dad and Conner were standing right in the door talking. They hadn't noticed me yet, so I just stood there and admired my date.

He was in a nice suit and tie with black dress pants, and a nice black jacket. He had a white button down shirt, and a deep blue vest. He had his hair nice and combed, and nice dress shoes on.

Then he turned his head and gasped. Dad turned around and smiled. "You look beautiful Saige." He said.

"Thanks daddy." I said blushing. "Are you ready Conner?"

"I-uh-I yes." He stammered. "You uh, you looked amazing."

"Thanks." I said, blushing again.

"Ya- I uh- These are for you." He said. He pulled something out from behind his back and handed it to me.

"Oh Conner. There beautiful." It was a dozen deep blue roses. "Thankyou."

"Oh you're welcome. It's not a big deal. For you, at least."

"Alright you two." Dad said. "You better get going, or you're going to miss your reservation."

"Reservation?" I asked. I had no idea where we were going. Everyone but me apparently knew though.

"Yep." Dad replied. "Now, I know you're just walking a few blocks, but please be careful. Also, don't forget that your last names are different. You're Conner Grayson, and you're Saige Satara."

"Got dad."

"And don't forget to tip the waiter."

"Ok, dad." I said as we started walking down the hall.

"And don't forget to be home by ten thirty!"

"Dad." I said turning around. "We got it. I promise. Now, I'll see you tonight." Then I grabbed Conner's hand and walked onto the waiting elevator.


	11. Chapter 10

Conner

I wasn't sure what to expect when Saige walked out, but I definitely wasn't expecting what I saw. The deep brown in her dress brought out her blue eyes and red hair, and though she was wearing no makeup, her face still looked amazing. In fact, she looked so amazing that I couldn't seem to get a word out. But that was ok because she didn't mind.

I was brought out of my thoughts by us arriving at the restaurant. I heard Saige gasp as we walked up to the server. "Good evening. How may I be of assistance tonight?" The server asked.

"Umm, we have a reservation for two at eight tonight."

"Oh, are you Mr. Grayson?"

"Yes."

"Right this way. Your table is already set." He led us through a maze of tables and chairs till we came to a secluded corner in the back of the restaurant. "Your waiter will be here momentarily." He said. Then he walked away.

I pulled the chair on one side out for Saige. "Thankyou." She said.

"Of course my lady." I said as I pushed her chair in for her. I went around the table and sat down. "So, I've heard that the pasta here is really good, so I think I'm going to get that and some water. What would you like?"

"I think I'll take your word for it and have what you're having." She smiled at me. "This is a beautiful place. Have you ever been here before?"

"No, I haven't. But my mom and dad have. Have you ever been to New York?" I don't know why I asked. I guess I was just curious to learn my about her but….

"No, I haven't. I haven't traveled out of my home state before."

"Cool. Do you like it here?"

"It's a bit noisy, and I feel a bit trapped because you can barely see the sky but…. It's ok."

"Well then it's a good thing that you'll leaving to go find the kids right?" I was trying to cheer her up, but it only seemed to make her more upset.

She sighed. "I guess so…. I'll miss you while I'm gone. There won't be anyone to break the rules with me. Or play pranks. I'll really miss you Conner."

I didn't know it then, but I would miss her too. More than I could ever imagine. I would dream of her every night, and wish she was by my side. But because I didn't know what was to come I was stupid and said the cheesiest thing ever. "It'll be ok. I promise. You'll be back before you know it."

She looked at me with a sad smile. "I guess you're right."

We sat in uncomfortable silenced for a minute. Then I excused myself. "I'll be right back; I have to use the bathroom."

"Oh, ok." She said. "I'll just be right here."

"Ok. Be back."

"Ok."


	12. Chapter 11

Saige

I watched Conner walk away silently. I didn't mean to change the mood, but I didn't know what to say to make it happier either. I sighed. I just didn't know what to say. We already knew most things about each other. I honestly thought this whole date thing would be easier. Guess that shows that I know nothing.

I sighed again. I was just about to get up to use the bathroom myself when I saw three men walking deliberately toward me. I mean, they weren't even trying to be discreet. I quickly took stock of them.

They had on suites, and they all looked nice, but three things gave them away. One, they were being really obvious. Two, they didn't have dress shoes on. They had shoes that were made for running. Three, whenever they moved to fast the wind would blow their jackets back, and you could see that they had guns.

I quickly though of a plan. I started to cry. "He left me!" I half yelled. I started crying harder and run out the restraint. All the way holding my mouth and crying, saying "He left me." It worked perfectly for getting out of the restraint. Everybody just though that I was an emotional teenager whose date stood her up. I knew that whoever the guys were wouldn't believe it, but at least it got me out of the restraint were I would have been trapped.

It's a good thing I wore tennis shoes tonight. I thought. Wouldn't be able to run if I hadn't.

I ran around a corner into an alley and hid behind a big trashcan. Two of them ran right past, but the third one stopped and walked down the alley towards where I was hiding. If I'm going down, I thought. I'm going down fighting.

Just as the guy came by the trashcan, I jump out of my hiding spot and tried to roundhouse kicked him in the face. He dodged then retaliated back with a punch to my face. I was able to dodge it, but just barely. Because of the accident, I hadn't been able to spar with dad in so long that my skills were lacking.

The other two had apparently figured out that they were missing the comrade because they came barreling down the alleyway towards me and the other guy. I was barley holding my own with one guy, I knew I couldn't take on all three of them at once.

Just as they reached us, something happened. Something fell from one of the roofs on the buildings and knocked one of the guys out. I caught the glint of metal before the next guy was knocked out. Then the next.

The person, I figured out it was a person, stood up from a crouch and walked towards me. "Please don't hurt me." Is said, deciding to play the innocent girl.

"I won't hurt you, but I can tell that your faking the hole scarred little girl thing." Said a rough almost gravelly voice.

I stood up straighter. "Fine, but who are you?"

"I'm a hero. Or at least that's what I keep telling myself."

"Well, can you come out of the shadows? I would like to see you. I would feel more comfortable if I could see you."

"Ok." He said and he stepped halfway out of the shadows. He was wearing an outfit like Captain America's, but at the same time, it was all its own. He had short brown hair and a little bit of stubble growing on his chin. When he looked at me he had deep brown eyes. I gasped. "What is it?" He asked, he stepped quickly back into the shadows.

"Oh, no. Come back out. It's just that my dad knew someone that looked like you, but you can't be him. He hasn't seen him in fourteen years."

"Oh," He said stepping half out of the shadows again. "What's your dad's name?"

"Well, if you must know, his name is Steve." He took a step back at this.

"I- I have to go." He said turning to leave.

"Wait!" I grabbed his arm. I gasped and instantly let go. It wasn't a normal arm. It was a metallic and cold. "Bucky." I meant to say it louder, but it came out as only a whisper.

He turned and started to walk away again, going towards the fire escape. "Bucky! Wait!" I yelled running towards him.

He whirled around to face me. "How do you know me?" He demanded walking towards me. I backed up until I was against the alley wall. "How do you know me?!" He yelled this time. He got up close to me.

"You- You're scarring me." I stammered out.

He backed away instantly, looking guilty. "I'm sorry." He said, sounding close to tears. "Please, how do you know me? I don't remember ever seeing you."

"We've never met personally. But you know my dad. He's Steve Roggers. Captain America. You guys used to know each other. Do- Do you remember?" I remember dad telling me that because of Hydra, Bucky had no memories, but he was just starting to get them back. That was sixteen years ago.

"Ya. I- I think so." He said. He walked back to me. "So, you're his daughter, right?"

"That's right. My name is Saige." That's when I remembered Conner. I gasped. "Conner!"

"Who?"

"Oh, um, Conner. Conner Stark. We were on a date when those guys came after me. I- I have to go see if he's ok. They'll be after him to."

"Do you want me to come with you for backup? I mean, I can tell you're trained, but you're out of practice. You also looked like you got winded quickly."

"You could tell all of that?"

"Ya. Now, do you want backup?"

"Please. Then we can talk more afterwards?"

"Ya. I guess we can do that. But," He said grabbing my arm to stop me from walking. "We have to stick to the shadows. No one can see my arm."

"Got it. Let's go." With that, I took off running.


	13. Chapter 12

Conner

"Come on Conner." I said, looking in the mirror of the boys' bathroom. I felt stupid, but I didn't know what else to do. I was completely freaking out. I couldn't stop starring at her, and I think it was creeping her out. "Just calm down. She likes you. You know that. You just need to be calm and casual."

"First date?" A voice said from right beside me. I swear I jumped ten feet in the air. "Sorry." The guy said. "Didn't mean to scar you." I turned and found myself standing by a tall, older gentleman. He looked to be I his early fifties, and had thin blond hair. He was wearing a nice formal suit. He looked familiar, like I had seen him in a picture around the tower, but I couldn't remember.

"It- It's ok." I replied, my voice still a little shaky.

"So, you trying to convince yourself that you aren't being weird on your fist date?"

"How did you…" I asked. He had guessed exactly what I was doing.

"I've been there before kid. I was once you age."

"Oh, no I didn't mean- "

"It's fine kid." He cut me off. "I'm just messing with you. What's your name?"

"Conner. Conner St- Grayson." I said, kicking myself for almost slipping up.

"Well it's nice to meet you. I'm Phil Coulson." He said, turning from washing his hands to look at me. Apparently I looked more shocked than I thought because he asked me if I was all right.

"Ya-Ya." I said. Curse my stupid stuttering. It seemed like that's all I've been doing since I got to New York. "You said you name was Phil Coulson?" I couldn't believe it! I had heard stories about this man growing up. He was a hero. I even had his trading card in the super hero collection.

"Ya, why?" He asked.

"I just- your- "I went and crushed him in a bear hug.

"Wow, kid, slow down. DO I know you or something? I usually don't forget a face."

I pulled back and smiled up at him. "No, you've never meant me, but you've meant my dad, my mom, my aunt, and all my uncles."

"What do you mean? Who are your parents?"

"I can't say it out loud. No one can know about us. Do you have a pen and something I can write on?" I was super excited. I couldn't believe this was happening. Then I remembered that I was on a date. "If we can do this quickly, you believe me, and Saige says it's ok, you can come and sit with us."

He quickly pulled out a pen and a notepad and flipped to an empty page. "Here you go." He said, handing it to me.

I quickly wrote down my full name and parents, and then Saige's full name and her parents' names. Then I handed it back to him. "Saige doesn't know who her mother is yet though, so if you talk to her, don't say anything about it."

I watched his eyes go wide in surprise, then he looked back up at me. "What in the world are you guys doing in public? I'm the head of S.H.I.E.L.D., so I know that there are rumors about Red Skull wanting the fabled Avengers' kids."

"We're under fake identities." I explained. "This is mine and Saige's first date. She has only been out of med bay for a week too."

"Ok." Coulson said. "This is what we are going to do. I am here with my team because we got a tip that Hydra was going to be here tonight for some big pickup. Since it seems that pickup is you two, I'm going to go and alert my team, and you are going to walk out of here like nothing had happened. You're going to go back to Saige, and say that your dad called, and that you guys are needed back home. But," He said. "You have to act like nothing has changed ok?"

"Got it." I said. I turned to walk back out, but he grabbed my shoulder.  
"If anything happens come straight to me, I'm seated three tables to the left of you with my team. That," He said. "And be careful."

"Always." I said, then I turned and walked out.


	14. Chapter 13

Conner

As I walked out I tried to stay as casual as possible. Though I did steal a glance over to the table that Coulson said he and his team were at. There was seven people sitting there, seemingly having a good time. As I watched, Coulson walked over to the table and sat back down. He seemed to be laughing at joke one of them said. Then, just as I reached our table, I saw all of their attitudes change. Then one by one they all looked at our table.

When I sat down, I was expecting a question from Saige, but there wasn't one. Then I realized that she wasn't here, and that there were two guys coming towards our table.

I quickly got up and went over to Coulson's table. "Those two guys, over my left shoulder. I think that's them."

Coulson looked discreetly over my shoulder, then laughed. At first I thought that he didn't believe me, then I realized that he was just laughing to keep cover. "Good catch kid." Coulson said, still keeping his voice light.

"Nice to see you again Conner." A girl said. She looked to be about 25 and had chin length brown hair that was wavy for about the last inch.

"Now Daisy." Coulson said. "Don't overwhelm the kid."

Ok. I thought. So now I have one of the names. Now think if a way to get the rest. Finally, I came up with a way.

"Who are your guys' new friends? I know it's been awhile, but I didn't think you guys would replace me that quickly." I kept a smile on my face, but inside I was going crazy with worry. I had promised Steve that I would keep Saige safe, and now that I don't even know where she was.

"This is Simmons, Fitzs, you know Daisy, Lincoln, Bobbie, Hunter, and May." Coulson said

"Awesome. Nice to meet you guys." I said. Then I noticed they were all in pairs. "Wait here." I said as I finally made the connection. "I know this is my first date, but it looks like you got some couples here Coulson. Even one with you." I swear to god that everyone but May blushed.

"Well- uh- we- "Fitzs tried to talk, but he seemed to be like me when I was nervous and just kept stuttering. He also seemed to have an Irish accent.

"For one, you and I share the same stutter problem Fitzs. And for two," I said, sliding into the booth with them. "Can I please try and pair you." I honestly wanted to try and pair them, then we needed to find a way out of here.

"Ok." Simmons says. She has a British accent. "You can try. But then I think that we have to get going."

"Awesome. Plus, I heard Coulson say where you all are going, and guess what? Saige and I are going there too. Why don't we go together?" Then I slipped my hand in my pocket and played the song that I had for my ringtone. "Oh," I said. "Hang on. This is Saige." I picked up the phone and pretended to have a conversation. When I "hung up" I turned back to the group.

"That was Saige. She got sick, and her dad came and picked her up. She said that she was sorry, but was glad to hear that I had run into you guys. She said to tell you hello, and also thank you for letting me stay and have a good time."

"Cool." Hunter said, speaking with a thick accent that I couldn't quite place. Man. I thought. He seems to have people from all over the world. "Please." He continued. "Tell us who is going out to who. I'll even tell you that one of us is married."

"Alright." I said smiling. "I just have to warn you that I'm really good at this."

"We'll see about that." Daisy said.

"Ok. I'm going to say that Hunter and Bobbie are married."  
"How did you…" Hunter went to say, but was cut off by Bobbie.

"You kind of gave us away you moron." She said, lightly slapping his arm.

"Hey!" He protested.

"Please continue Conner." Coulson said.

"Ok. Then, Jemma and Fitzs are together. But haven't been for very long. Then Daisy and Lincoln are together, and have been for about a year. Then Coulson and May are together, and have been for about two years."

Everyone just stared at me.

Finally, Daisy broke the silence. "Wow." She said. "That was amazing. How did you do that?"

"Oh- I- uh" I cleared my throat. "I just analyzed the way everyone's poster was, and how close to the other person they were."

"Nice eye kid." May said, finally speaking. "You may have a future ahead of you."

"Thankyou." I said, blushing a bit. She nodded back at me.

That's when it all went wrong. I smiled again at everyone, the suddenly Lincoln bolted up and shot something out of his hand. It hit someone behind me, passing by inches from my face.

I heard a body hit the ground, and then next thing I knew Coulson was shoving me out of the building, and everyone was else was surrounding us. As soon as Lincoln did the weird light ball thing, the whole building erupted into chaos. The same chaos we used to escape.

Coulson kept his arms rapped around me until we dove into an alley where there were a two black cars waiting for us. They automatically separate into the two cars, four to each car, then Coulson brought me to the car that he was in.

Once I was seated, I looked around at who was in the car. It looked like I had gotten Coulson who was sitting in the driver's seat. Daisy, who was sitting to the left of me. Lincoln, who was sitting to the right of me. Then Hunter, who was in the passenger seat.

"It's going to be a little while till we get to base Conner, so if you want to rest your welcome to. I know it's getting late." Coulson said, breaking the tension in the air.

"Ok. Thanks, but I can stay up the whole night and still keep going strong the next day. Also, I can't sleep in moving things."

When we drove past the restraint there was already police there taking statements. Behind them, firefighters were finishing putting out a fire in the building. Then it hit me.

They're going to think that Hydra got me, or that I died in the fire.

"Coulson!" I said urgently. He immediately pulled the car over and faced me.

"What is it kid?" He said, worry in his face.

"They're going to think that I was taken or that I'm dead!"

He immediately understood.

"We'll get in contact with them. But it's too dangerous to have you out in public for even a second. You were on a date, and they still knew that you guys were there." He said, then his voice softened. "It'll be ok kid. We'll get ahold of them, and make sure that they know that you ok. If I know your family, they'll be worried sick." Then Daisy chimed in.

"Ya. You'll be fine. Maybe while you're with us you can work with Fitzs and Simmons in the lab, or train with us, or you could even try sparring with me and Lincoln."

"Ok." I said. Then I remembered that I hadn't thanked Lincoln for saving me. "Hey Lincoln, by the way, thanks for saving me back there."

He just nodded. Then Hunter looked back and shook his head. "Come on Lincoln. He won't hurt you. Right Conner?"

"Ya. Of course. I'm just thankful to be alive. If you're worried about me not excepting you as you are, you don't have to worry about that. I might not understand what you have gone through, but I won't hurt you." I said. "I will have to warn you though. I am very curious about things. Like how you did that back there." I reached out to grab his hand, but then thought better of it. "May I?" I asked

He nodded, and I grabbed one of his hands. I was surprised to see that there was nothing on his hand. No blaster or anything. Just his hand.

"How?" I asked, looking back at him in amazement.

That's when he smiled. "Well," He said, finally talking to me. "As long as you promise not to do anything to me, I'll explain." He sounded American, but you could never be sure.

"Of course. I'm not that kind of person. I swear. I just want to know how it works. Oh, and if anyone else on your team has it. Just wondering." I made the connection as soon as he had said that. He had had bad experiences with people that are curious.

He eyed me for a minute, then looked at Daisy, who nodded. Then he looked back to me. "How old are you kid?"

"I'm fourteen." I said.

"Alright. Are you ready?" He was smiling.

"Of course!" I said, practically jumping in my seat.

"Don't breakdown the car please." Coulson interjected.

"Come on!" Lincoln said. "For one, that was one time! And for two, I thought you had more trust in me now."

Daisy chuckled. "I'm with Coulson on this one Link. Having to wait five hours for someone to pick us up is not something I would like to repeat."

"You did what?!" I said. I couldn't help but laugh with them.

"Ya." Hunter said, joining in on the conversation. "We were stuck in the middle of nowhere, with nothing to do for five hours. The most entertainment that we had were those two, but that wasn't a lot after thirty minutes."

"I said I was sorry!" Lincoln protested.

"Alright." Coulson said. "That's enough picking on Lincoln for now, ok? I think he was in the middle of something? Right Lincoln?"

"Of course! Ready kid?" He said turning to me. I noted that he seemed a lot more relaxed then he did at the restart, or when we first got into the car.

"I already said I was ready before someone, "I shot a glare towards the driver's seat. "Interrupted me."

"Alright. Backup a bit." I scooched back towards Daisy a bit, while she leaned in closer. "How much should I do?" He asked Daisy.

"I would say hold a ball right above you hand if you can." She relied.

"And don't brake- "Hunter got no further, as Lincoln shocked him. "OW!" He exclaimed. "What'd you do that for? How much power did you use? I felt that through my whole body. "

"Well, Coulson had said enough. Plus, I used enough for you to feel through your whole body."

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. Despite our situation, I just couldn't help it. This whole group seemed to be one big family. It seemed as long as one of them trusted me, the rest would, or at least mostly would.


	15. Chapter 14

Saige

When we got back to the restaurant there was police and firefighters surrounding it. Along with a few ambulances. "I have to stay back in the shadows." Bucky said. I winced at the thought of facing those guys again by myself. I tried to hide it, but apparently he saw is. His expression softened just enough for me to see. "I'll be right here the whole time."

"Ok." I said, and ran off.

As I made my way through the throng, my stomach sank deeper and deeper. I finally decided to try and call him. I heard the phone ring, then a voice came over the line.

"Hello? Are you a friend or family member of Mr. Grayson?"

My heart stopped.

"Y-yes." I managed to get out. "Who- who is this?"

"This is officer Evergreen. Mr. Greyson has gone missing."

"No." I whispered, shaking my head. Then I realized that breaking down and crying right now wasn't going to solve anything. So I steeled myself, and asked my next question. "Can you give me directions to where you are so that I may collect his phone?"

"Of course ma'am." He said. "Are you at the site?"

"Yes."

"Ok. I'm standing next to the third police car to the left of the firetruck. I'm waving my hand. Can you see me?"

I looked around the crowd. It took me a minute, then I saw his hand waving through the crowd. "Alright. I see you. I'm coming to you."

When I got there he was leaning against the car, clearly looking for someone. Probably me. I thought. "Are you officer Evergreen?" I asked.

He looked at her. "Yes? Who are you?" He asked, looking her up and down. Taking in her fancy cloths, and her hair that was all done up.

"I'm who you were talking on the phone to. I'm his date tonight, and a close family friend." I said. "I would," I hiccupped. No! I thought. Not now! Not here! "I would like his phone please. I need to go home, and tell everyone."

"Ma'am I- "

"Please just give me the phone so I can go home. Please." I said, as tears started to trace their way down my cheeks. "I have a way home. My dad's here. I just need his phone."

Finally, the officer agreed, and gave her the phone." Thankyou." I said. I meant for it to come out louder, but it just came out as a whisper. He nodded his head, and I quickly moved to the alley where I knew Bucky was.

"Bucky?" I called out in a whisper. There was a hitch in my voice, and I cursed myself for not being able to calm down.

Suddenly arms rapped around me, and I felt the metal of one of the arms. It was suddenly all too much, and right there, in Bucky's arms, I broke down. I don't know how long we stood there, but I know it was while.

I pulled back, and looked at the ground. "Sorry." I said. "I- I don't know what happened."

Bucky knelt down in-front of me. "Hey. Look at me." I looked at him. "You just lost a friend. A friend that you were out on a first date with. You're not invincible. You're allowed to break down. Ok?"

I nodded. "Ok."

He nodded. "Alright. Now let's get you home, ok?"


	16. Chapter 15

Saige

As soon as we walked into the tower, I asked J.A.R.V.I.S. to assemble everyone in dads and I's apartment, and to not tell anyone about Bucky being here. Bucky looked a bit startled when seemingly nothing replied. But he promised that he was alright. He was just still getting used to modern day technology.

I made sure everyone was in our living room before I brought Bucky up. When we got to the door, I turned around. "Can you stay out here for a couple minutes? Just while I talk to them? Then when I call you, you can come in." He looked a little unconvinced. "I also need time to explain what you told me." That seemed to convince him.

"Alright." I said, taking a deep breath. "Here we go." I turned around and walked through the door. Making sure not to show that there was another person out there.

As soon as I saw Pepper's worried face, I knew that they had heard. That's also when all of my resolve disappeared, and I started to cry again. Then so did Pepper, and even Tony quietly.

Dad came over to me. "I'm sorry." I said. "I'm so so so sorry."

"Shhh." He said, enveloping me in a hug. "It's ok. It's ok." When I had calmed down more, dad asked me a question. "What really happened?" He asked.

So then I went into explaining my part of the story. Though I edited the part with Bucky until later. During my telling, Bruce had called up one of my doctors, and helped examine me.

"Saige, you're lucky that you made it through that fight. Or that running. Your lungs almost couldn't handle the strain. You need to be more careful. Ok?" Bruce said.

I nodded. Then I took a deep breath, and steeled myself. "There is one more thing." I said. Everyone looked at me curiously. "I didn't defeat all those guys alone. I had help."

"From who?" Natasha asked.

"From Bucky." The room went dead silent. After about five minutes, I broke the silence. "But, he's different now. From when he was the Winter Soldier. He saved me."

"Where is he?" Dad asked. His voice just above a whisper.

I shook my head. "You have to listen to me first."

"Why should we?!" Tony exploded. "Why should we listen to you? Why are we even still standing here? Conner is out there somewhere, possibly in Shull's hands! Why are we still standing here?!"

"Because Stark." A voice said from behind them. "He's not in Shull's hands, or Hydra's. He's with me, and he's safe. Oh, and right now, Bucky is the more pressing matter. Also, yes. This is who you think it is, and we'll see you with Conner," He paused, and everyone heard Conner say hi. Then he continued. "In about two days. In that time, listen to what Saige has to say, and help her with Bucky. Bye!"

Everyone just stood there for a moment. Then Tony broke the silence. "J.A.R.V.I.S. analyze that voice."

"Analyzing… Voice analyzed. Agent Philip Coulson."

No one is sure what to do for a minute. Then its Pepper breaks the silence. "I suggest we listen to him. I trust him." She turned to me. "Alright Saige. Please explain. I'm sorry for Tony yelling."

I nodded, while dad shot Tony a death glare. I swear if looks could kill….

"Alright. Look. He's willing to come and talk. He wants it in fact." I started.

"Then why doesn't he?" Clint interjected. I glared at him. "Sorry…"

"He doesn't because he's afraid." I glared at Tony and dad as they drew in a breath to ask a question. Smartly, they stayed quiet. "He's afraid of being compared to how he was. He's scared of disappointing you." I said, looking at dad. "He remembers most of it now. But he still has gaps, and he's afraid that he'll disappoint you because of that. So," I looked right into dad's hopeful eyes. "If you, and you guys," I said, looking around. "Can understand and except this, and that he'll have things he can't do… He's willing to come. But I need all of your words. Especially dads and Tony's."

"Why mine?" Tony asked.

I turned to him. "You already know."

Realization dawned in his eyes. "Oh. It's ok." He took a deep breath." I'm ok with that now. I promise."

I nodded and turned to dad, but he was already shaking his head yes. "Of course." He said. "I'll do my best."

I nodded. "Alright. Then all of you sit down on the couches and chairs, and I'll go get him."

"He's here?" Dad asked.

I nodded. "Yes. But I need you all to be normal. He needs normal." I turned to go then stopped as I remembered something. "Also, no sudden movements, or loud noises."

They all nodded, and I walked to the door.

I peeked my head out the door to see him asleep against the wall outside of the door. I smiled, and walked over to him. I put a hand on his shoulder, and shook him lightly. "Bucky. Wake up sleepy head."

Almost immediately his arm came out and had a death grip on my wrist. I cringed in pain, and waited for his mind to catch up to reality. I knew about nightmares, and he just needed a minute, and some coxing.

"Bucky. It's me, Saige. We're in Avengers tower. I need you to come back so you can see my dad." I said, gritting my teeth through the pain.

"Saige?" He said. When he realized he had my wrist he let go. "I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" He asked.

I nodded. "I'm fine." He looked at me doubtfully. "I swear! I've had worse!" Then I mumbled, "You're as bad as my dad."

"What was that?" Bucky asked as he stood up with me.

"Nothing. Let's go." I said, walking into the room. He trailed cautiously behind me.

When we walked in, all talk in the room stopped.

Slowly, and cautiously dad walked up to him. "Bucky?" His voice was just a whisper, and he had tears in his eyes.

Bucky nodded. "Hey Punk. Been staying out of trouble?" His voice was stronger than dad's, but he still had tears in his eyes.

Dad slowly started nodding, then he smiled. "Of course. Remember Jerk. You took all the stupid with you."

Bucky just smiled, then went up and hugged dad. Dad seemed surprised at first, then he hugged him back. Of course Tony had to do something to ruin it.

"Well that's all nice a touching, but I think we have a lot of problems, and now that this one is solved, let's get another small one out of the way." He looked at dad and Natasha. Nat seemed to realize what was about to happen, and shook her head.

"Stark, if you dare I swear- "

"What? You'll kill me?" He said with an eye roll. "Ya. Heard that one before."

Natasha went to go after him, but dad stopped her. "Nat," He said, looking into her eyes. "I think it's time she knows."

"Know what?" I asked. "Why are you guys keeping something from me? Dad," I said looking at dad. "Why are you keeping something from me? You said no more secrets."

Bucky looked at me, then dad, then Natasha, then back to me. "Saige, I think that this secret was kept because they didn't know what you would think. Maybe they though that you would be mad, or not love them anymore."

Then I clicked.

All those times that dad and Natasha had spent together while we were here. The sad gazes that Natasha gave me when she though I wasn't looking. The little things growing up, like learning Russian when I really didn't want to. The knowing looks from the other Avengers sent to Natasha, when again, they though I wasn't looking.

"Mom?" I asked, switching to Russian, which I knew to be her native language.

Natasha smiled. For the first time, I saw all the walls she built around her fall. She actually had tears in her eyes. Her green eyes flitted to dad's. Asking a silent question with her eyes. I knew dad didn't know what I just said, but he understood enough.

He moved and stood behind me with his hands on my shoulders. Everyone else moved behind dad.

I didn't even realize when Pepper shooed them all out of the room. Even dad. Although he did protest a bit.

As I stared at her, I started to see all the similarities. I had her fiery red hair. Her slender, strong, and lean build. And her soft, but sharp features. In fact, the only thing I seemed to have inherited from dad is my bright blue eyes.

"Mom?" I repeated again in Russian.

"Yes my sweet." She replied in the same language. A single tear went down her face.

I took a deep, shuttering breath. "I- Why?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I wanted you to be safe. If anyone found out who your dad is it would be bad. But if someone found out that I'm your mother…. You have to understand, I'm a killer. A killer and a spy, and I've made a lot of enemies. I get it if you don't want me to be your mother. I know now that keeping this from you might have hurt you more than telling you…. But I just wanted you to be safe."

I nodded slowly. "I get it." I said, still talking in Russian. "I didn't until a couple months ago, but I get now. It's ok. But I do have one question."

"Yes?"

"Can we sit down? It's been a long night…"

She smirked. The equivalent to a laugh for her. "Of course. Any other questions?" She asked as they sat down on one of the couches.

"Will you ever tell me your story, and my history?"

She looked a little grimmer as she heard me. "I will eventually малютка. Just not right now." (little one)

"Ok." I said. "I'm glad I know you're my mom."

"Me to малютка. Me to."


	17. Chapter 16

Conner

I was resting my head against the window when I felt someone shake my shoulder. "Hey Conner, we're here." I opened my eyes and looked around outside of the car. I looked like we were at an abandoned airfield.

We were on the runway, and in front of us was a huge plane. Off to the left was a tower that probably used to contact the planes. To the right was the other car. Then surrounding the strip was just forest. Then everyone started to get out of the car as two people came out of the plane.

One was big, had a lot of muscles, and was darker skinned. He seemed to have an air of confidence to him, and carried a tablet with him. He was wearing baize khaki pants, and a grey t-shirt with grease stains.

The other man was smaller, and a little chubby. He had dark hair, a small beard, and was wearing black pants and a black long-sleeve shirt.

"Welcome back boss." The darker skinned one greeted.

"Mac." Coulson greeted back. "Joey." He nodded to the other man.

"Who's this?" Mac asked, nodding towards me.

"My names Conner." I said, stepping forward and shaking his hand. "Conner Stark."

Mac and Joey quickly looked over at Coulson. "Stark?" Joey asked. "As in Tony and Pepper Stark?"

"Yes." Coulson said in a dismissive tone. "Where are we at on hacking into the tower?"

"Well," Mac said. "I was doing well until I got to the third firewall, and I haven't managed to get passed that."

"Do you mean Avengers' tower?" I asked.

"Yes." May answered. "Why?"

Coulson looked over from where he was directing everyone to get their stuff and load up.

"Because I have a personal password to get into the system. I get into there all the time to help dad with projects and stuff."

"Do you think you could use it to get into the tower from here?" Mac asked, handing over the tablet.

"Of course. Besides, even if I didn't have a password, hacking the tower is child's play. I did it when I was 4, and in 10 minutes."

Sky whistled. "Wow. You think you could show me a couple tricks? I'm usually the resident hacker, but you obviously now more than me."

"I would be happy to." I replied, grinning.

"Good." Coulson interjected. "Let's get on the bus, then Conner you can get into the tower's systems and we can call everyone. Sound like a plan?"

Everyone nodded and headed to the bus.

As soon as I got in I handed the tablet to Coulson, not knowing what to do with it. He ended up handing it right back to me asking if I could get a call into the system. So I did, then handed it back to him, and that's where we are now.

"Because Stark." Coulson said after listening to Saige's rant. "He's not in Shull's hands, or Hydra's. He's with me, and he's safe. Oh, and right now, Bucky is the more pressing matter. Also, yes. This is who you think it is, and we'll see you with Conner," He paused, and I decided to say hi so that they would have proof. "In about two days. In that time, listen to what Saige has to say, and help her with Bucky. Bye!" Then he hung up.

"Hey!" I said. "You didn't give me the chance to talk to them."

"You didn't need to. You'll be seeing them in two days."

"Why two days?" I asked. It seemed pretty silly that if we were just outside the city I couldn't go now.

"Because, we need to let the heat on you die down. We should really wait longer, but we don't want Mrs. Stark to worry too much. Our goal is to keep you from Hydra. Also, my team and I need to get back to base to restock on supplies. Make sense?"

"I guess so." I replied. "Is there somewhere I can go lay down? It' getting late, and it' been a long day."

"Of course. The only thing you'll have to worry about tonight is how well you sleep with turbulence." He smiled. "We'll get you home Conner."


	18. Chapter 17

Saige

 _I can't breathe._

 _That's all I could think as I struggled against my bonds. I. Couldn't. Breathe. I tried to call out, but it only succeeded in making it even harder to breathe._

 _Then, there was a searing pain in my chest. I burned like nothing I had felt before, but was just a numb. Someone shook my shoulder, and when I turned around, all I saw was the laughing face of Red Shull._

 _"You will never escape me Saige." He said, smiling evilly._

 _"You have to wake up!"_

 _"Come on Saige. Come on baby, breathe."_

 _"Deep breaths Saige. Deep breaths. You can breathe!"_

 _There were voices. I know them…._

I suddenly tried to sit upright, gasping for breath. Everything around me was a flurry of movement. Then, someone was next to me.

"Hey Saige." Clint said. "It's ok. You can breathe. Just take deep breaths, and try to remember where you are. Can you tell me where you are?"

"A-Avengers Tower." I said after I had caught my breath a bit more.

"Good." Clint said as he smiled at me. "You good now?"

I nodded. "How did you know what to do?"

"I used to have nightmares all the time. Coulson used to wake me up from them. Then when your mom and me became partners, we would wake each other up from nightmares. Sometimes we would be so wrapped up in the dream, we would forget that it wasn't real and our mind will think that it is, and will automatically but your body in that situation."

"Wow." I said. "Thankyou. But how did you even know I was having a nightmare, and where's mom and dad? Wow that sounds weird to say."

He smiled at me. "Well, your mother is right beside you."

I turned to look, and jumped when I realized how close she was. "Morning малютка." Clint just chuckled. (little one)

"As for your dad, he's meeting someone right now."

"Who?" I asked. I didn't know of anyone who he would be meeting right now. "And what time is it?"

"It's 10 am, and an adoption agency…" He looked down at the last part.

"What is it Clint? Why's he meeting an adoption agency?"

Clint chuckled again. "She's just like you Nat. Can read everyone like they're an open book."

Mom smirked in reply. "I guess it runs in the family Barton. I can't help that."

Clint said something under his breath that I couldn't quite hear, and looked back at me with sad eyes. "Your dad's trying to track down my daughter…"

I was stunned to say the least. "You- you have a daughter?"

Clint smirked a bit, and looked down at the ground. "Ya. I wasn't expecting her, and neither was her mother… But she came to us. Anyways, her mother died during her birth, and being who I was, I couldn't have a daughter, nor was I ready for one. So I gave her up for adoption."

We sat there in silence for a minute before I couldn't contain myself anymore. "What's her name?" I asked quickly. I immediately looked down at the ground. "Sorry. It's none of my business."

"No." Clint said. "Your fine. Besides, if you're going to live together here soon, you might as well know a bit about her. At least, what I know…"

"Oh come on Barton." Mom said. "Quit the act. We both know that you kept track of her, and you know everything about her. You probably even did background checks on her friends' parents just to make sure. You just don't want her involved in all this."

Clint sighed. "Ok, fine. But I better go call you dad after this. He's going to be so mad at me for not letting him know sooner."

I chuckled and turned to high-five mom. She looked confused for a moment before understanding donned in her eyes. "What was that for?"

I rolled my eyes. "For seeing through Clint's charade."

She just shrugged. "We've been partners for a long time. I know when he's lying."

"Anyways," Clint said. "Her name is Cora, and she's 15 this year. She loves her life, and has only been in real danger once when he was eight. She was with her adoptive father at the bank when there was a robbery. But that was just wrong place wrong time."

"Cool." I said. "I can't wait to meet her." I smiled at him, then looked past him, seeing dad come up behind him. "Hey dad!"

Clint paled and turned around. "How much did you hear?" He asked in a despaired voice.

"Enough to know that you could have just told me where she was instead of me having to track her down for 2 hours."

Clint cringed. "Sorry?" Dad put on a stony face and started walking towards him. Clint paled a little more and went to hid behind mom. I just got up and walked over to him.

"You really think she's going to protect you from her husband?" I asked with a smile on my face.

Clint looked at me, then at mom who, as always, had a completely blank expression. "True." He said, then he back-flipped away, jumped up, and climbed into the air vent.

I chuckled and walked over to dad. "Morning daddy." I said as a gave him a big hug.

He chuckled to, and gave me a huge hug. "Hey pumpkin. How did you sleep?"

I shrugged. "Good. You?"

"Good."

"That's good. Now," I said, stepping back from him. "I need food and some nice old stories. So, whoever Is in the kitchen has to tell me a story. What to come with?"

"Actually, I was heading for the training room with Nat and Tony before me, you, and Clint, go get Cora. Thanks though." He smiled at me, and I looked at him.

"You're really letting me come?" I asked in almost wonder.

"You said you wanted to, and this should be a fairly easy pickup. Besides, I think Cora might need a friend to help her through this. You went through it, so you can help her. What do you say?"

"OF COURSE!" I yelled, starting to jump up and down. "Thankyou! Thankyou! Thankyou! Thankyou! Thankyou!"

"And when you get back home, there might be something waiting for you… Just a hint." Tony said, walking into the room.

Mom and dad glared at him, but I just smiled. "Ooooo! I can't wait! Though one question."

"Yes?" Dad asked.

"Since when has my room become a public place?" I glared at Tony.

Dad just laughed, and mom smirked.


	19. THE END

Hey guys! Thanks so much for anyone who has stuck around with me, it's greatly appricated! :) This is not a chapter update, but a message to say that the first chapter of the next book is up! Please have a good day, and I hope you enjoy it! :D

-SinfullySimple


End file.
